


Filled with Love

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [140]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human, F/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Mini Prompt: Klaroline plus low-budget/homemade date.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [140]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Kudos: 21





	Filled with Love

They had spent the day cleaning the new house, clearing the empty rooms of dust and making plans for future projects. While Klaus had suggested going out to a nice dinner to celebrate before going home, Caroline insisted he check the fridge.

“I thought that was on your list, love.”

She rolled her eyes. “Just do it. I’m going to grab some things from the car.”

When she returned with an armful of blankets and pillows, Klaus had already set out the picnic she’d stashed away, complete with champagne. “Just drinking from the bottle?”

“Check the dish rack,” she called from the living room. She had lit several candles in the fireplace and around the room, setting up a nest in the middle. Her smile was brighter, though, when he walked in with the tray of food. “Welcome home, Klaus.”

He set the tray down, complete with freshly washed champagne flutes, and kissed her deeply. “Thank you for this.”

She grinned against his lips before brushing their noses together. “And thank _you_ for going along with my to-do lists all day.”

“It’d be a shame to get kicked out before I even move in.”

“True. Now, pop that bottle of bubbly. We’re going to break this place in right.”

Nuzzling into her neck, Klaus dropped a teasing kiss on her throat. “In more ways than one, I hope.”

Welcome home, indeed.


End file.
